Not All Slytherins Are Slimy, Evil Snakes
by Ellethwen Celtica
Summary: Yes, we all know how the HP stories go. However, there were four characters whom JKR conveniently left out. Others had been changed. This is how the story goes...  ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

"See you next break, Dad."

"Goodbye, sweetheart. Don't kill anyone." He was mostly joking.

"I won't."

"Remember, it's the eleven o'clock. Say hi to Nary for me!"

"'Kay Dad! Love you!" She hugged him and he gave her the owl cage he'd been carrying. She walked quickly to the ticket counter. The employee there had a long white beard and a cheery smile. "One ticket for the eleven o'clock train please, sir."

"A sickle and four knuts." She handed him the money without much thought and he gave her the ticket. After about thirty feet, she stopped. _Sickles and knuts? Since when does the trains take wizard money?_ She looked at her ticket. Station Nine and Three quarters, September first, eleven o'clock. _Hm. Why do all the magic stations have to be between nine and ten? I remember when Hogwarts was the nine and five eighths._

As she went down to the platforms, she put on a pair of spectacles. Several people became outlined in different colored glows, red, green, yellow, blue, purple. She hardly noticed anymore that her glow was a rainbow of color. Nary was a rainbow, too, but hers was very dim.

Between platforms nine and ten she found a pillar that glowed silver on one side. She looked at her watch. Fifteen minutes to eleven. Hoping there weren't any passwords, she walked straight at the pillar.

And right through it. _Thank the gods._ Beyond this barrier was a blinding amount of magic. she took off her glasses. Once the spots had cleared from her vision, she saw hundreds of wizards and witches, some in regular clothing and some in robes. It was chaotic. Ignoring most of it, she got onto the train and started looking for an empty compartment. She was shy, snd didn't like to ask for anything from anyone, not even her sisters. She heard Hogwarts mentioned several times, and the feeling that something wasn't quite right increased.

She found an empty compartment and slipped inside. She put the owl and her bag on the empty rack above her and quickly transfigured her clothes into the basic black robes everyone else was wearing. She took a book out of her bag, Animangi, Werewolves, and Other Such Transformations, sat down, and began to read. A few minutes later, two girls opened the compartment door and came in, dragging their trunks. They were in conversation, and ignored her, while she ignored them.

The next words to reach her ears were, "Anything off the cart, dears?" She hopped up and walked over to the cart. There were Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and the like. She bought four Chocolate Frogs for eight knuts and went back into the compartment. One of the girls, she noticed, had gone.

She opened the Frogs one by one, letting them hop on the seat for a few bounces before catching them, eating them and opening the next one. "Unbelievable!" the other girl said.

"What?"

"You've got all four founders in one shot! That's unheard of! What's your name?"

"Cori, who are you?"

"Sophia," said the girl, scribbling quickly in a notebook. "New Hogwarts student by the name of Cori, finds all four founders cards in one shot! How does that sound?"

"Are your parents reporters?"

"No, Mom's in the Magical Mishaps department of St. Mungo's."

"Mm." They talked about things pertaining to Hogwarts and other magical places until Sophia finally asked, "What house do you want to be in? My vote's for either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"I don't know. I'll let the Hat choose."

"You pure?" Cori nodded. "Don't most pures stay in the same house?"

"Most. Not my family."

"Do you play Quittich?"

"No."

"My mom taught me how and we've played a few one-on-one, but that's it."

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school seperately." Cori and Sophia jumped up and walked out of the compartment. Cori stopped to stroke her owl and whisper a few words. Her bag had transfigured itself into a trunk during the ride and she left it as she got off the train.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took forever to post. For some reason, the story wouldn't let me do anything to it. It was frozen or something.**

Over the noise of the students getting off the train, Cori and Sophia heard someone shout out, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Cori made her way to the person shouting and found a huge man holding a lantern. "C'mon, follow me, any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed down a steep, narrow path. Everyone was quiet. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

Somebody said "Oooooh!" Cori thought the castle looked absolutely magnificent.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called. Cori and Sophia got into a boat, followed by a couple of twins. "Everyone in? Right then-FORWARD!" The boats moved all at once, and Cori closed her eyes and sent up a prayer. "Heads down!" Cori obeyed. The boats stopped a few minutes later and everyone got out in an underground cave. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, checking boats as people climbed out.

"Trevor!" a boy cried happily, holding out his hands and taking the toad. The kids followed Hagrid up a passageway in the rock, coming out onto smooth, damp grass in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got your toad?" The boy nodded, and Hagrid raised his giant fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The doors swung open at once. A tall, black haired, stern faced witch in emerald green robes stood there.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide open. The entrance hall was huge, the ceiling too high to see. the walls were lit with flaming torches and a magnificent marble staircase led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall to a small, empty chamber off the hall and crowded in. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. . The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." Professor McGonagall left the chamber.

A few people started chattering nervously. Sophia asked, "What do you think they use to sort us?"

"You'll find out," whispered Cori. "It isn't a troll, trust me. Here come the ghosts." Sure enough, about twenty ghosts floated through the back wall, causing several people to scream. They were white and slightly transparent, and they were arguing. A fat little monk was saying "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost—I say, what are you all doing here?" One of the ghosts had noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know!"

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. The ghosts floated through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line, and follow me." They marched out of the chamber and to the Great Hall. Thousands of candles, four tables, the teachers' table, everything was wonderfully the same. Professor McGonagall led them up so they were facing the other students and the teachers were behind them. Everyone stared at them.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years and put an old hat on it. Cori waited for the Song, for those were always the best part of the Ceremony.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty

But don't judge on what you see

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me

You can keep you bowlers black

You top hats sleek and tall

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

If you've a ready mind

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone applauded. Cori heard one boy whisper, "So we've just got to try on the hat! I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." Professor McGonagall came forward with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbot, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Cricketeer, Coralin!" Cori bounced over to the Hat and put it on.

"It's you. I've been wondering if you would show up." said the Hat. "I think it's SLYTHERIN!" she put the hat back on the stool and followed Millicent to the Slytherin table. One of the older kids slid over to make room for her.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" After that, Cori tuned out for a bit. The next name she heard was "Potter, Harry," and fierce whispering ran throughout the room. When he was proclaimed a Gryffindor, the cheers were deafening. It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down enough to continue.

"Rowling, Joanna!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Snape, Sophia!" Again, there were whispers, but not as many as with Potter. Cori was surprised that Sophie's last name was Snape. She knew that Severus didn't have any siblings and he wasn't much for close relationships. It took almost five minutes for the hat to say "RAVENCLAW!" and Cori zoned out again.

The headmaster's voice brought her back. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" The food appeared and everyone dug in. Cori looked at her year mates. A Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Nott, and Zabini. All purebloods, all Slytherin families, no surprises. They all knew each other, too, and she was unconsciously left out. After dinner was Dumbledore's speech, which was nothing new except "The corridor on the first floor is forbidden," the school song, and the prefects led them to their dorms. The Slytherin rooms were down in the dungeons, behind a stretch of bare wall.

"Firewhiskey." The wall slid back and everyone went inside. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, green glowing lamps hung on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece and Severus Snape himself was silhouetted in front of it.

"Hello, I am Professor Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin house. I am warning you now, it is likely that you will be hated and feared by those in other houses. Stand together. Any in-House fighting will not be tolerated. If you are being bullied, come to me. If you are struggling in a class, come to me. If you are having relationship problems or anything like that, under no circumstances are you to come to me. Goodnight." Professor Snape turned around and walked into the fire, which had turned green as he'd said "Goodnight."

The Slytherin Prefect directed the girls through one door and the boys through another. At the end of the hallway was a door with a plaque that said First Year Girls. Bulstrode, Parkinson, and Cori went in the dorm. There were three four-poster beds covered in green. They each went to the one with their trunks at the end of it, pulled on nightgowns, and crawled into bed. The other two girls stayed up talking, but Cori fell asleep as she hit the pillow.

**So, what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, this took forever to update. Thankfully, summer is coming! More time!**

As soon as Sophia had gotten her schedule, she heard a voice whisper in her ear. "First class is Potions, _Snape._ Are you glad you'll be seeing your daddy?" She jerked up, but no one was paying attention to her. The bench was empty next to her, and there was no one walking near. _Someone must have jinxed me,_ she thought. "We all hate you, Snape," the whisper said again. "Go home." _This must be someone's idea of a joke._

Sophia looked at her watch and then at her schedule. Potions was in half an hour. She got up from her seat and went out of the Great Hall. After getting directions from the Friar, Sophia went to the library. She pulled out a random book and sat down at a table.

Twenty minutes later, Sophia checked out the book and ran toward Potions. She already knew where that was: the dungeons. Getting lost only once, Sophia arrived two minutes early. She sat down in the back. If Professor Snape noticed she was there, he didn't show it. He was reading something, likely a letter, while the class filled up. About thirty seconds before class started, he put what he was reading in a drawer and stood up. A piece of parchment appeared in his hand, and he gave roll call. At "Snape, Sophia," his voice became the tiniest bit harder, but other than that, there was nothing to prove he believed she was any different from any of the other students.

Professor Snape didn't speak very loudly, but he could silence a room with very little. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death." Silence followed the little speech. The Ravenclaws were paying attention to his little speech.

"Snape! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Sophia thought fast. "You would get…Draught of Living Death." She was careful to answer that in a statement, not a question.

"Brocklehurst! What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"No difference sir, they're both aconite." Mandy answered, almost nervously.

Professor Snape nodded and flicked his wand. Instructions wrote themselves on the board. He put them into pairs and they started on the Boil-Cure Potion. Not one of them demolished a potion in their forty-five minute class. A few were off-color, but nothing exploded or melted, so all was good. Professor Snape had said that Sophia's potion did not have enough porcupine quills, so it had been weak, but not ineffective.

After Potions, Sophia flew to Herbology. It was a Double but Sophia was too interested in the plants to notice who the other class was. They were equally interested in the plants, and completely avoided her. There was little talk that she heard.

Next came Flying. The Ravenclaws quickly got to the pitch and stood next to a broom.

"Hold out you right arm," Madam Hooch instructed. "And say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted. Most of the brooms flew into their hands. Sophia's simply rolled over. "UP!" she shouted at it. The handle flew up and hit her in the face. A couple of the others sniggered. She laughed herself and tried again. This time it came up to her hand.

Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms and they kicked off, drifted, and landed again. They practiced several more times before the lesson was over. Sophia then ran to lunch ahead of all the other Ravenclaws. She grabbed a sandwich and quickly slunk out toward the library. She'd just gotten into a secluded hallway and started to run, when someone small slid around the corner and just about collided with her, stopping only a few inches away from doing so.

"Sophia! I thought you'd left, not seeing you at all!" Cori gave her a mock glare. "Really, how's that for being friends?"

"I'm a Ravenclaw," Sophia said seriously. "We are always concerned with our bookwork." Then she grinned widely. "Seriously, I'm going to the library."

"Well, then!" Cori said. "I hope you have fun with your book work."

xxx

Cori's first day was alright, but she was irritated with herself. She'd had Double Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, then History of Magic and Charms in the morning. After lunch was Defense Against the Dark Arts and then she was free. They had Astronomy tonight, so it was supposed to be a period of sleep.

The reason she was irritated was because she was impossible with the spellwork. She could feel the magic, it went right up to her fingertips. Then it came to the wand, and it was dead. She just couldn't make it work.

Cori didn't see why the magic wasn't going through. She had learned to do magic without wands at a young age, so the wand should just be an easy extension, right? Cori sat on her bed and examined her wand. It was mahogany with unicorn hair. The wand used to be her mother's.

She did her homework with Millicent and Pansy. They were brilliant, though it would be a miraculous day when the rest of the school decided to believe that. To them, the Slytherins were all stupid and evil. When Millicent gossiped, it was easy to believe, but other than that…

"Yeah, Lily Evans, know her? That's got to be how they're related. I mean, my dad said Snape was totally crazy for her as a kid. Who knows, maybe they're twins." Cori rolled her eyes and quietly walked out of the room. She went up to the Owlrey and took out a folded letter. She read it once more to make sure of what she was writing.

_Dear Auntie Nary,_

_I am sorry that I didn't arrive when you expected. I ended up getting on the wrong train, and now I'm at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a Slytherin._

_I hope you aren't too worried about me. It is perfectly safe here. I suppose I'll be coming at Christmas. I hope you can wait till then._

_Sincerely,_

_Coralin_

She quickly scribbled _P.S. Do you know anything about wands? It wouldn't seem that mine is working with me. I guess the batteries are dead or something._

Cori folded the letter again and called to her owl. "Here you are, Jiminy. It goes to Aunt Nary." Jiminy hooted and flew off.

She walked down to the Great Hall, for it was now time for dinner. She sat down between Gregory Goyle and Pansy. "Where have you been?" asked Pansy.

"I was mailing a letter."

"Parents?"

"No, to my aunt."

"Oh, how nice. I bet she is so proud that you are a Slytherin."

"Oh, I'm sure," Cori said. "Real sure."

**I hope you like this!**


End file.
